Feelings
by Unholy Prophet 666
Summary: Sequel to Dominance. Fenrich feels bad for being so forward with Valvatorez and tells him it shouldn't have happened. Although hurt, Val tells fenrich that it's fine. It takes a conversation with Fuka to convince Valvatorez to figure things out with Fenrich once and for all. Warning: Fuka is very OoC


Fenrich's POV

I follow Lord Val out of his bedroom as we head toward the gates of Hades. As we walk through the Netherworld, I notice that I've become more aware of the looks passing demons give Valvatorez. Their eyes are full of lust run hungry gazes over my Lord's body. Val pays no notice to it but it really pisses me off. It's a struggle not to pull Lord Val closer to me and show them all who he belongs to. But now that I think about it, Lord Valvatorez isn't really mine. The only reason I was able to have him earlier was because I forced myself on him. I should consider myself lucky that he isn't angry with me. Valvatorez suddenly stops walking and I follow suit.

"Is something the matter Fenrich?" he asks without turning to look at me. "You're acting strange."

"I apologize my Lord," I tell him, "I've just become more aware of the way other demons look at you."

"And it bothers you?" he muses.

"I know it shouldn't," I admit, "After all, I am but a servant who had no right to act the way I did towards his master. But their lustful stares just get to me. I want to know how they have the nerve to consider trying to be with someone so above them."

"Fenrich," Valvatorez begins, turning to face me, "How do you consider yourself in comparison to them?"

"I am no better than them. Whenever I see you, it is a struggle to ignore the urge to claim you. As you witnessed earlier I've lost that battle. I only hope you can forgive me for being so forward."

"Very well then," Lord Val says as he turns away from me, "All is forgiven."

Lord Val says nothing and continues walking. If I didn't know any better I'd say he was hurt by my words but I dismiss the idea immediately. This is Valvatorez after all, he hasn't allowed himself to become emotionally attached to anyone since that damnable Artina stole his heart, only to go get herself killed. I follow Lord Val in silence and after a while we reach the gates of Hades.

"Fenrich," Val says quietly, "I need you to go to Rosen Queen and reimburse the shopkeep for all the merchandise the prinnies damaged."

Shock rushes over me at the calmness of Lord Val's tone. I've never heard him speak so quiet in all the time I've spent by his side.

"Of course my Lord," I say, not wanting him to realize I've noticed how strange he's acting. "How much am I bringing to him?"

"Well they damaged a lot," Val tells me carefully, "A full set of Dark Rosaries, a few Imperial Seals, all the bows, some spears and an axe. I think that comes to around 405,000 HL."

"As you wish, I'll get on that immediately."

Val says nothing and enters Hades. I turn and start on my way to Netherworld bank to get the money for the shop owner. But I can't help but feel Lord Valvatorez is bothered by something.

Valvatorez's POV

I enter Hades and set my path towards the Prinny Training Grounds. I haven't thought up a punishment for them yet for sneaking out but that's the last thing on my mind. Fenrich is the first. I can't help but feel used and hurt. I've always wanted a physical relationship with Fenrich, but he always was so submissive I never thought he'd make a move. Now that he did, I crave more. But that won't happen, he seems to be rejecting the idea. It's not that he doesn't want me, I know that for a fact. He just, I don't know. I guess I didn't live up to his expectations. But it doesn't make the heartache go away.

"What's eating you?" a feminine voice says and I turn to see Fuka standing next to me.

"Nothing," I say, "Shouldn't you be cleaning like the other prinnies?"

"I am a lady, I don't clean," she tells me.

"Fine, do as you please I guess," I tell her, not in the the mood to deal with her bitching.

"What?" she says in shock of me giving her her way for once, "Ok, now I know something is definitely wrong with you."

"Perhaps, perhaps not, what's it matter to you?" I growl at her.

"It doesn't really," she says, "But I've also noticed Wolfie isn't glued to your side. That's rare."

"I've sent Fenrich on an errand," I yell at her, trying to hide how much the mention of Fenrich hurt me.

"Well then, I guess we can spend time together. You know, just you and me."

"Why would I want to do that?"

"I don't know, but it's so boring here...maybe we can find a way to entertain each other."

"I'm flattered at the offer but I must respectfully decline."

"What? Why?"

"I prefer not to waste my time with lust. There's no point in sleeping with someone you have no feelings for."

"And if it was Fenrich who was offering?"

"Why do you ask that lass?"

"I've just noticed the way he looks at you. He really cares about you you know."

"Lass, Fenrich only sees me as his master. He holds no regard for me positive or negative."

"That's not true! Why else would he go out of his way to please you? He never questions you, he would follow you blindly if it was your wish, all he wants to do is please. I mean come on, he even offered to carry me to the infirmary while he was injured so you wouldn't be burdened. If that isn't proof enough I don't know what is."

"Lass, I appreciate the effort, but I can honestly say Fenrich has no feelings for me."

"How can you keep saying that?!"

"Because if he did he wouldn't have rejected me!"

I place a hand over my mouth realizing what I just said. I didn't want anyone knowing what happened.

"He...really did that?" Fuka says, shocked.

"Yes and no," I tell her, "I mean, we may have messed around, but in the end. He said he shouldn't have touched me that way and asked me to forgive him."

"So what'd you do?"

"Nothing, I told him I forgive him and that's that."

"Did you try talking to him?"

"What?"

"Talking to him? Honestly, I swear you demons are so dim sometimes. Listen Val, I don't think Fenrich was rejecting you. He's just angry with himself for thinking he was on the same level as you. He views you above everyone; which also means he believes he's not good enough to be with you. That's why he's distancing himself from you."

"You truly believe that?"

"I do. I'm positive that if you tried talking this out, things might work out."

"Thank you lass, I think I'm going to take your advice."

I continue my way to the training room to deal with the prinnies. The lass may be hard to control sometimes but she has her perks. But for now all I can do is wait for Fenrich to return. I reach the training room and enter. The prinnies are hard at work cleaning; some with mops others with cloths. One of the eldest prinnies notices my arrival and stops working.

"It's Lord Val dood," he announces and all the other prinnies look up from their work.

"Have you decided on how to punish us dood?" another prinny puts in.

"Please show us mercy dood," one prinny cries.

"Silence," I order them, "I have decided on how you will be punished. Your pay will be cut in half until the amount of money for the items you damaged in Rosen Queen Co. has been matched."

Mixed emotions run through the group of prinnies as some of them voice their disdain.

"You can't do that dood!"

"But, that's so harsh dood!"

"Enough," I say before they get out of control, "Now, get back to work."

"But, Fuka's not working dood," one prinny puts in, "Why should we?"

"The lass has already been dealt with for skipping out," I tell them, "She is not your concern."

Some of the prinnies look like they want to argue but just turn away and return to their cleaning. As they return to their work I hear the door to the training room creak open and I turn to see Fenrich entering the room.

"Fenrich," I say, acknowledging his presence, "Welcome back. How did your errand go?"

"It went well my Lord," he assures me, "The shopkeep was quite thankful for the reimbursement. And the prinnies?"

"They have received their punishment," I tell him. We say nothing for a long time, just stand in silence and watch the prinnies work.

"Fenrich," I say after what feels like an eternity of silence, "I, I need to talk to you."

I sound nervous, I must. Fenrich must've noticed because he raises and an eyebrow at me.

"Pray tell, about what my Lord?" he asks me.

"Not here," I tell him, "Come with me."

I start for the door. Fenrich says nothing but follows me anyways. I lead him back to my room and Fenrich stops in front of it.

"My Lord," he says uncertainly.

"You've got it wrong, I just want to talk," I assure him, even though that's not true. I want so much more than that. "No one will bother us here."

Still looking unsure of my motives Fenrich hesitantly enters the room behind me.

"What's this about my Lord?" Fenrich asks me.

"Fenrich," I begin, not really sure how to word my next question, "What are your true feelings about me?"

"M..my Lord," he says in shock.

"It's ok Fenrich," I assure him, "I won't be upset with your answer."

"In all honesty my Lord," he tells me shakily, "I love you."

I perk up a little at his words and turn to face him, "Then why won't you do anything about it?"

"Because you are so far above me," Fenrich replies, "You once held the title of Tyrant, you were feared in both the human and Netherworld and you are my master. We are in two completely different classes, and I have no right to try to impress someone of your caliber."

"That's it?" I ask, surprised that Fuka was actually right for once.

"What?" he says, shocked at my words.

"Fenrich, my titles mean absolutely nothing to me," I tell him, "They're just an excuse for a demon to think of himself as better than others. I'm still the same person as I was before I earned those titles. I haven't changed, I'm just like everyone else. The only difference is that I have a fancy title before my name. I'm so sick of being treated like I'm better than everyone else because of it!"

"I'm sorry for offending, my Lord," he tells me, "But I am still your servant. I should never have been so forward with you."

"What if it's what I wanted?"

"Pardon?"

"Fenrich, I've wanted you for a long time. But I wanted you to make the first move, I was waiting for you to show you wanted me bad enough to show me you can be the more dominant one. Dominating over everyone for so long, it was nice to be the one submitting for a change. Then you just turn around and pretend it meant nothing and that it was a mistake. You can't even begin to know just how much you hurt me."

Fenrich says nothing but instead, to my surprise, wraps his arms around me and holds me close. His scent fills my nose, and it smells so good! I bury my face in his chest and hold him back; trying to drink in as much of his scent as I can.

"I'm so sorry my Lord," Fenrich whispers after a minute or two, "In trying not to hurt you, I've caused you more pain than anyone has."

"Stop referring to me as your Lord," I tell him, "Say my name."

"As you wish, Valvatorez," he says, my name running off of his tongue like honey. It sounds so good coming from Fenrich.

I look up and gaze into his golden eyes and run a hand up his arm. The temptation is too much to resist as my gaze drops to his lips. I close the gap between us and press a light kiss against his lips. Fenrich responds by deepening the kiss; running his tongue over my mouth, begging for entrance that I immediately grant. I feel his tongue explore my mouth and I savor the sweet taste of him. After a minute we break apart for air.

"You know," I tell Fenrich warmly, running a hand up his chest, "I did tell you earlier that you wouldn't have to wait long to have me again."

Our eyes meet for a split second before Fenrich violently claims my lips again. Fenrich's hands roam my body and mine roam his as our tongues wrestle. I push Fenrich's jacket off his shoulders and it hits the ground. My hands roam over Fenrich's shoulders and down his arms as he pulls my cape off and pulls at the buttons on my shirt. He gets them undone and pulls my shirt off. Fenrich tosses it to the ground and pulls me over to the bed. I lay down and Fenrich hovers over me; his hungry gaze raking over my body.

"Touch me Fenrich," I say, practically begging for him to. Fenrich kisses me again and I feel his hands travel down my chest and over my abs. He my chin and down my neck as his hands move lower on me; running over my hips and thighs. I let a gasp escape as his hand touches my arousal. Fenrich gently massages it through my pants as his mouth moves over my collarbone and down the center of my chest. Fenrich stops for a moment as he pulls my belt free and quickly rids me of my pants and boxers. I feel Fenrich lightly grip me and start to slowly move his hand up and down. Moans escape me and I buck into his hand; he steadily picks up the pace of his motion and I find myself in pure ecstasy. Unable to take it for much longer, I cum in Fenrich's hand.

Fenrich lets go of me and I sit up to meet his gaze. I press a light kiss against his mouth and sink down in front of him. My fingers nimbly undo the button on his leather pants and pull them down. I notice Fenrich's going commando, not that it surprises me. Fenrich's always been a free spirit. I finish ridding Fenrich of his pants and fix my gaze on his length. He's a lot bigger than I realized and I find myself starting to get hard again. I run my tongue teasingly up his length and press a gentle kiss against the head. Fenrich gasps and I start to take him into my mouth. I start to suck hard on him, eliciting a moan of approval from him. I continue to suck him and slowly take in more of him. After a while, despite my best efforts, I've only gotten about half of him in my mouth. Unable to take more of him in, I use my hand and start to move it up and down along his shaft while I continue to suck him. I don't know how long I did this but after a while, Fenrich stops me.

"No Val," he tells me, "Not yet."

Fully understanding what he wants, I stop and let his dick fall out of my mouth. Fenrich pulls me back up to his level and kisses me deeply. He lays me back down and grinds his hips down into mine. Our arousals rub together and the friction feels amazing!

"Fenrich," I say and he lightly nips at the skin on my neck.

"What is it?" he asks quietly.

"Stop playing around," I say feeling my face turn red. I must sound like such a whore. Fenrich chuckles lightly and meets my gaze.

"As you wish," he says with a light peck on my lips. Fenrich lines himself up with my entrance and gives me a questioning look. I nod and he slowly pushes his length into me. A gasp escapes me and I wince a little. It doesn't hurt as bad as before, but it's still a bit uncomfortable. Once his cock is fully inside me, he slowly pulls halfway out and gently pushes back in.

"Nngh," I whimper in slight pain and Fenrich looks at me uncertainly.

"It's fine," I assure him, "It'll pass."

Still looking a bit dubious, Fenrich sets a slow, steady pace. The discomfort slowly fades and a sharp cry of pleasure escapes me as Fenrich hits a sensitive spot. Taking note of my reaction, Fenrich aims his thrusts at that one spot. He hits it with every stroke, driving me wild.

"Fuck Fenrich," I moan as he starts pushing into me harder and a bit faster. I react by wrapping my legs around his waist and start to bring myself down in time with Fenrich's thrusts. Fenrich responds by placing his hands on my hips and holding me still; it's obvious he wants full control. I stop moving, giving Fenrich the control he craves and he responds by picking up his pace again. My moans get louder as Fenrich brutally assaults me sweet spot. I grip the sheets, needing something to hold on to because the pleasure is so great.

"Harder," I beg, "Give it to me harder."

Fenrich complies with my request and starts to thrust into me as hard as I believe he possibly can. I moan and writhe beneath him; unsure of what to do about so much pleasure. It feels so good, I don't know much more I can take!

"F...Fenrich," I gasp out, "I..no more."

Unable to take it anymore, I feel my orgasm tear through me and I coat Fenrich's abs with my seed. Fenrich releases soon after, completely filling me with his essence. Fenrich pulls out and collapses next to me, completely out of breath. After recovering from the last tremors of my orgasm, I close the small space between us and place a light kiss on his chest.

"I love you," I tell him and he smiles.

"I love you too," he whispers before pressing a kiss against my forehead. I wrap an arm around Fenrich's waist and rest my head on his chest. I end up falling asleep to the sound of his breathing, my last thought being that Fenrich is finally mine. And nothing could possibly make me happier.


End file.
